


The Big Four to beacon academy we go! ( Rwby Au)

by WalterLee



Category: Brave (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Croods (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterLee/pseuds/WalterLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the school of Beacon. Shifting team R.W.B.Y and J.N.R.P up by one year and lets bring in the Big four in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Beacon Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Dreamworks, Disney ,Rooster Teeth and Sky animation respectively. 
> 
> Double Disclaimer alert!! : some of the characters will have quite a change to fit into the story. Please do check out RWBY to understand the story. And please review be it good or bad. Would be great to know where I went wrong. Writing would be jumbled up, I would be jumping from 3rd person to the characters pov. (Hopefully I don't go off topic)Oh and there must be a level of badassness. 
> 
> Pairing : Hijack (Hiccup x Jack) (I can never get tired of it (^ u ^) )  
> : Rapunzel and Eugene  
> : Mavis x Jonny  
> : And More

Hello People. This is a RWBY AU for the Big four. It's really tempting actually. I couldn't find any of it so why not give it a try? Well who knows right? 

So here is the plot: Beacon High a School to train student in combat to become Hunter and Huntress. To fight of demons and prevent war, honing their combat skills blah blah blah blah... 

So yea the usual group of people I mention would be the main cast of the story along with the RWBY characters. Wouldn't want to miss them out with lots of actions and stuff. Oh and everyone's fav. Love~~ 

 

'Beacon High! Wow finally! A school of pain and scar and lots of Disaster!' Hiccup exclaim. 'Gotta love the pain..' he mumbled sarcastically to Toothless. Toothless is his mini Dragon partner and buddy. It's all thanks to Toothless that Hiccup made it this far into getting into Beacon High. Passing Signal Academy, was rather tough in the physical quality. Studying was Hiccup's perk. On other Perk he has would be with the animals he can be with. A wolf with Red outline of the Japanese gods. Her name is Amy. (Base on the game Okami) A spiritual being that is very rare for humans to actually meet. Both Toothless and Amy helped hiccup through combat ¾ of the time. Well... that remaining ¼ would be his trusty Ornate shield. One that can change into a Bow, in built with a Grappling hook and a sword holder for his special sword. Trusty and saved his butt more then he can count. To ease his mobility it is detachable as Hiccup wore it over his body. Like an amour. 

Looking at the view of the beautiful City of Vale, from the carrier's window. Hiccup gaze around the city with a dissatisfied smile. Unsure why, probably the thought of being alone. Hiccup have always been a social outcast. Well he is clumsy and kind of a shy. Although he display strong bravery and high IQ. He was actually invited to Beacon. Being able to skip one year was kind of a privilege for him. what the hell am I saying? It's a huge privilege for everyone to be able to skip grades. How is he able to do it? Blame it on the Headmaster of Beacon. Headmaster Ozpin. He showed great interest in Hiccup. The moment Hiccup design his own weapon set, words had reach his ears. Keeping a close watch on him. It amaze him even more that he Is able to obtain a spiritual Familiar as well as a Dragon. Both which are very very very rare. What is more interesting would be the fact that he is the only person in the world who owns this two familiar. 

Deciding to keep it a secret, to prevent attention attraction. The thing he hated the most. Gazing around the Carrier, he notice a Blond hair girl. Hiccup analyse her attire quickly. It ain't really a big deal that she had her weapon on them. Well practically everyone had theirs on them. Hello?? A combat school.

She is dressed in a light purple vest with white long sleeves. Wearing a darker shade of purple skirt. And lastly a set of dark brown stockings and combat heels. Strap around both her thighs were bundles of daggers and throwing knives. What catches Hiccup's eyes the most would be the metal sun emblem located at the very end of her extremely long braid. Must be a weapon disguise as a hair ribbon or something, Hiccup thought to himself. 

Talking to the blonde stood three other girls. Another blonde but a lighter shade of blonde this time. Dressed in a Blue battle singlet with metal shoulder plates on and some cloth arm guards. She wore a red skirt and a skinny combat jeans , matching it with combat boots. Hanging an Axe at her side. Hiccup just shrugged at toothless at that typical weapon. Wonder what else it could do.

Standing next to her would be a Girl with fiery red hair. Dressed in a Light Green vest and a black shirt inside. Wearing black gloves that showed her fingers and cover all the whole of her fore arm. Wearing a light shade brown skin tight shorts that reach just below her knee to match with that she wore a black flat heels shoe with a matching black stocking that covers everything below the knee level. Dangling at her sides are two short swords. Very classical... 

And lastly a girl with black hair. Pitch black hair that only reach her shoulders. A black blouse with long sleeves, cover her upper body. As she wore a silk black leggings with a pair of high heels. No signs of any weapons. Probably a witch or something. Which just left Hiccup slightly confuse. 

Suddenly, everyone's conversation were interrupted by an announcement. A holographic figure appeared where the news was playing a while ago. A lady with Yellow hair much lighter then Purple blonde over there. Dressed in a white blouse and black Leggings with heels. She also wore a cape that is black on the outside and purple on the inside. 

'Greetings. I am Glinda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon Academy. You are among the few who are selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of Peace. As future Huntress and Huntsmen it is your Duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed to the task. Now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training needed to protect our world'

Disappearing into thin air, students inside the carrier made their way over to the window. 

'Wow.. look at that....' Hiccup breathed. As the carrier make its way to the school located at the very top of the waterfall. Amy and Toothless sat by him and watch the view. Toothless let out a purr which sounds like a groan. 

'I know bud. It's only for now. We can fly next time' Hiccup assured as he gave toothless a scratch under the chin. Amy sat next to Hiccup and watch as hiccup gave her a good scratch between her ears. It wasn't long till they reach Beacon academy. 

Before stepping out of the carrier an announcement was made for all freshman to make their way to the ceremony hall for further instruction and completion of registration.

'Well.. here we are' Hiccup said as he stood at the entrance to the walk way. Giving looks to both Amy and Toothless before making his way in. Only to be interrupted by someone calling him. 

'HEY YOU!' A girl called out. Stunning Hiccup. Turning left and right looking for the source. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Immediately Hiccup leap backwards and face the girl. Amy and Toothless battle stance ready to pounce on the girl. 

Standing infront of Hiccup is a Girl with a dark red shade of hair, silver eyes and dressed in a little red riding hood costume. I think it was a costume...

'Wow.. some pets you got there' A lady in yellow walked up and stood next to the red girl. Following behind her were two other ladies dressed in white and black. Hiccup immediately took notice of the black ribbon on the black hair.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Hiccup held his beanie slightly lower pushing his hair further down.

'I remember you!' the girl in red exclaim. 'you are that kid from Signal that always get left behind right?' 

Upon hearing that Hiccup bit his lower lip as he kneel down to calm both Toothless and Amy down. Toothless leap onto Hiccup's shoulder while Amy disappeared into her spirit form. Before turning away. 

'Thank you for summing that up' he mumbled. Obviously hurt. 

'Hey! Don't you have any manners?' the girl in white burst out suddenly. Hiccup lowered his head more as he cover his head with his hood. 

'Weiss. He did nothing wrong.' The red girl suddenly explained. 'Hey er sorry.. I shouldn't have bought that up bluntly.' As the red girl made her in front of hiccup to face him. Still Hiccup didn't want to lift his gaze up to meet the girl's silver eyes. 

'Hi! I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose.' She offered her hand out to Hiccup. Hiccup simply stare at the hand hesitating to move his. Before he felt Toothless nudge him by the neck. 

'That's a... cute ….' Ruby tried to find the correct word to describe Toothless. 

'Dragon' the girl in black finished as she walk up to Hiccup. 

'Wow they exist? How do you know that Blake?' The Yellow girl walked up to take a closer look at Toothless. 

'Dragons don't exist! I'm pretty sure thats a machine' Weiss said as she planted both hands on her hip and make her way front. As she walked closer Toothless let out a growl. But hiccup tug him and place him in his arms. Slowly Ruby retract her hands.

'So er.. did you skip a year in Signal? I'm pretty sure you were in the same class as me when I was still in Signal.' Ruby asked. ' must be really hard on you in signal' she added regretfully. 

'Come on!' Suddenly the yellow girl push Hiccup. ' Don't wanna miss the opening speech do you?! Oh and i'm yang. Ruby's older sister.' 

Not sure to call it good luck or bad luck. Good enough that someone help him find his way around or just Bad that he already attracted some what of unwanted attention to himself. 

Just in the nick of time when Headmaster Ozpin is about to give his 'Speech'  
The girls pushed Hiccup in as they made their way to the observation stands. Hiccup didn't seems to be bothered by Blake. Although he can't say the same for her. 

'I'll shall keep it short. Welcome to Beacon. This is where you will learn and train to be a Huntsmen or Huntress. You will be train in many different ways to horn your skills. I see lots of potential in all of you but it's all put to waste. And here in beacon your potential will be tested and used to push you to be the very best. ' Withthat Headmaster Ozpin ended his very dreadful speech. Before letting Glinda take over. 

'All of you freshmen are to sleep at the Ball room tonight. All your belongings can be stored in the Locker room. Dorms will be issued tomorrow when you are put in teams. You will not be allowed to choose your team-mates. Tomorrow initiation test will put you in your teams. That is all' She ended. 

Hiccup look around, everything looks pretty ordinary. Well except for that tall dude with snow white hair. A blue jacket half zip. Exposing a white t shirt, one of his hand was pocket while the older holding onto a staff. A crook end at the top. Wonder what's that for...

It was only a moment, when Hiccup realize he was staring back at him. Slowly he made his way over to Hiccup as he raise his hands. Hiccup close his eyes for a second .

'Hey! I'm Jack' He offered his hands out for a handshake. 

'Hi... HI.. the name is Hiccup..' Hesitantly, hiccup stretch out his hand to shake with Jacks. 

'Hiccup? Well thats a odd name for a guy..' Jack said cocking one eyebrow as he tilt his head to the side. 

Hiccup didn't say any thing and quickly withdrew his hand. 

'But it's kinda cute for a guy like you' Jack said with a grin. Blushing Hiccup a little. Toothless look up at hiccup from his arms and let out a purr. 

'Is that a cat?' Jack ask as he look at Toothless.

'Er no.. he is a.. Dragon' Hiccup replied shyly. 

'Dragon huh...' Jack return as he pocket his free hand. 

'There you are!' Ruby cried out as she made her way to Hiccup. 

'Hello~' Yang said in a sluttish manner as she saw Jack.

'Hey! I heard about you guys! You guys are team R.W.B.Y!' Jack exclaim. 

Ruby blush and scratch the back of her head. Some recognition after a year in Beacon. Like Finally! 

'Yup! That’s us!' Yang exclaim as she swing her arm over her team mates pulling them in for a quick group hug. Each of them gave an awkward smile.

'There you guys are!!' A male called out from behind. Jack and Hiccup turn to see another team made their way over. 

'Hey! You guys are team Juniper! Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha! I heard so much about you guys!' Jack exclaim again. 

'Thanks!' the tall blonde guy said, which is Jaune. Leader of team J.N.R.P. 

'Wow kid.. you know a lot about this school don't you?' Yang asked.

'Well not really.. you guys were featured in the news and the magazines in Signal. So yea you guys are pretty much famous in Signal' 

After hearing this news it got both team blushing. 

'Well lets get you guys something to eat!' Ruby said as she push Hiccup and Jack into the school Canteen. 

'So.. you are a special transferred students by the headmaster?' Weiss questioned Hiccup. 

'How did you..' Hiccup tried to retrod but was cut off. 

'The headmaster told us about it first since Ruby was also a special transferred student. Just that she is one year ahead of you' Blake said before sipping on her cup of tea. Hiccup went silent. Remembering the even last year, students were jealous and stuff over Ruby being able to skip two years ahead. Probably no one will care about Hiccup anyway ,since majority of the student population don't even know him.

'So er.. Hiccup right?' Ruby slide over to ask. 

'Yea.. that's my name' Hiccup spoke softly as he pet toothless. Who is currently sleeping on his lap. 

'Lets start over.. Hi i'm Ruby!' She turn to face hiccup and stretch one hand out again like before. This time Hiccup didn't hesitate long this time. 

'I'm hiccup' Hiccup shake her hand. Suddenly everyone introduced themselves. 

'I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister' Yang said as she gave herself a thumbs up

'I'm Weiss' Formally she stood up and shook Hiccup's hand.

'I'm Blake' She said as she fold her book

'I'm Jaune' the blonde dude said as he shake hiccup's hand

'I'm Pyrrha' Said the Scarlet purple hair girl in a gladiator outfit as she reach over to give Hiccup a hand crushing hand shake

'the name is Ren' as he reach over to shake Hiccup's hand. 

'AND IM NORA!!' The orange hair girl exclaim as she threw her arms into the air.

'Hey guys im Jack' Jack said as she wave to everyone. 

'Well now that we are off on a fresh start, shall we take the two new comer around school?' Jaune announced. Everyone simply nodded in agreement. 

Half way through the tour everyone decided to take a short break at some isolated area. 

'So hiccup.. how did you manage to find toothless? And I am pretty sure you had a wolf too' Ruby ask out of curiosity. Which suddenly got everyone's attention. Hiccup let out a sigh and explained. 

'I found toothless in a forest all by himself. So I decided to take him in, after a long negotiation with my Father who reluctantly agree thanks to my mothers persuasion. My mum is a Tamer while my dad taught me about the sword and stuff. One of my dads friend taught me about making weapons and stuff.' With a single motion he whip out his shield from his body. 

Only ruby is really fascinated with the weapon, well you know Weapon fetish. 

'So what about the wolf?' Blake asked. 

'come on out guys..' with a single motion Animals started to appear out of no where. Everyone was literally stun.

A mouse with a sword 

An Ox with a Horn 

A tiger with a bow

A Rabbit with a Hammer

Another Dragon but a Chinese dragon with a Scroll

A Snake in a round bottle

A Horse with a Fan

A Goat with a Japanese Beer bottle

Three monkeys with musical instrument

A Rooster with a Pipe

A Boar on a bomb 

and Lastly a Cat with a painting. 

Amy sat next to Hiccup. Each of them had red outlines. Still everyone is starstruck. 

'Well. They found me instead of I found them' Hiccup explain as each of the animal climb onto Hiccup. 

'So what can they do?' Yang ask. 

'Oh each of them specialise in something. All of them use magic, and I can summon their weapons in need. I can show you some other time, and it's pretty destructive for some of them.' 

'Is there any harmless one?' Weiss asked. 

'Well yea. Here look at this' Hiccup pointed to a bold tree. In an instant one of the monkey disappeared into Hiccup's arm. He drew a circle around the tree from where he was seated. All of a sudden Cherry blossoms exploded from the bold tree. Immediately, blossoming the tree and filling it with pink petals. 

That double the stun time for everyone. Well except for Nora who seems crazy happy about it. 

'Wow....' Ruby mouth the word widely to herself. 

'So jack.. what can you do?' Hiccup ask immediately breaking the awkward silence. 

'Who me?' Jack stood up and spin his staff around. With a gentle tap on the ground with his staff. Ice patterns started to form around them. Everyone except Weiss seems sort of impress. Weiss folded her arms and glare at the frozen ground and let out a huff. 

'There is one other Student in the school who specialise in Ice magic. Her name is Elsa' Pyrrah said as she touch the ground. 

'Yea! And she is Super nice and pretty!' Ruby added. 

'Is that so?' Jack smirk and cock an eyebrow. 

'hey er guys.. can you keep it a secret from the rest of the student?' Hiccup suddenly interjected. 

'Why would you want to keep it a secret?' Weiss questioned. 

' I wouldn't want the attention' Hiccup said as he rub his elbow. Knowing the outcome which he wish to avoid at all cost. 

'It's understandable' Blake answered. Everyone just nodded in agreement. 

'Hey if anyone touches you i'll be there to pack a punch!' Yang say gleefully. As she crack her knuckles hard with a big smile on her face. 

'Actually we all will' Pyrrha added. Hiccup turn to look at everyone with smile in their faces.

'I'll be close to you' Jack said as he made his way next to Hiccup. 

'Hey it's about time for Dinner' Yang announce. 

'DINNER!!' Nora yelled. 

'NORA!!' Ren scolded. 

'Hey Hiccup..' Blake called out, catching the whole group attention. 

'Yea? ' Hiccup turn around with Toothless In his arms. Blake move closer to inspect Hiccup's beanie. 

'Are you a Faunus too?' She questioned. 

'I. err.. .. ' Hiccup stammer. 

'It's okay.. i'm one too' Blake revealed her cat ears to Hiccup. Hiccup stood there silently and look down at Toothless. Who suddenly leap off his arms and bit the beanie off his head. Revealing a pair of Brown Fox ears. 

No one said anything. Blake reach out and gave him a scratch in between his ears. 

'It's nothing to be afraid of around these people' Blake assured. 

'I'm a mix breed of Faunus' Hiccup said as he lift up his vest to reveal a spotless Cheetah tail wrap around waist like a belt. 

'That's a first' Weiss said. 'I never heard of a mix breed Faunus before' 

'Well you have now!' Yang exclaim 'NOW COME ON! IM HUNGRY!' she added before running off making everyone chase after her. 

Dinner went smoothly. As the teams showed Hiccup and Jack the Locker room before heading back to their respective dorm. 

By then it was night after a good warm shower. Lucky for Hiccup the toilet is empty. So he is able to bath in peace. Jack stick with him really closely through out the night.

'So you nervous about tomorrows initiation test?' jack said as he walked out of his cubical with only his boxers on. Hiccup was already dressing, which Jack caught a glimpse of his freckled body. 

'I don't know... HEY WHAT ARE YOU--!!' Hiccup exclaim as curiosity struck jack.  
Pulling Hiccup's pants down slightly to touch his tail. Hiccup jerk when Jack started to stroke his tail playing catch with it. 

'Ja-- Jack!' Hiccup burst jerking his tail away. Jack shot him a corky grin as he stood up still only wearing his boxers. 'Stop! And put on some clothes!' 

Still keeping that grin on his face jack put on a long pants. Deciding to sleep shirtless for the night. Hiccup called upon his tiny Horse familiar. Motioning him to circle around Hiccup's hair to dry it. Jack watch him work his magic, as the horse gallop around hiccup's hair gust of winds appeared messing and drying Hiccup's hair. 

Hiccup gave a quick nod to his horse familiar and quickly fix his hair before putting another beanie on. A different one from the afternoon. A Totoro beanie with two eyes popping out giving Hiccup's fox ears some space. After the jpb was done the Horse vanish.

' you got to show me what all of them can do someday. That was really cool!' Jack said as they both made their way back to their locker and to the ball room where sleeping bags were laid out and students getting ready to sleep. Hiccup and Jack picked a corner of the room to lay out their sleeping bags. Just as they lay down, Hiccup whipped out his Tablet. As soon as Toothless was inside the sleeping bag dozing off.

'What are you doing?' Jack ask as he lay on his stomach with arms folded and head resting on them. 

'I'm just writing an email to my mum. I promised her that I’ll write to her occasionally.' Hiccup said not moving his gaze from the tablet as he began typing in blazing speed. Jack let out an understanding hum before turning to see four figures heading towards them. 

'Excuse meh...' The fiery hair girls asked. ' ca'rn yeh help me with this?' She ask hiccup as she held out her tablet with a error sign on the screen. 

'Sure!' Hiccup said as he took the Tablet and began touching the screen in patterns entering codes and stuff. While the Red head stood by and watch him work his magic. In only a few minute Hiccup return the Table. 'There.. It's fix' 

'Thanks!' she exclaimed as she took the Tablet from hiccup's hand and began scrolling through to make sure nothing was deleted. 

'See! Told you it was a good idea!' The blonde with a big metal hairpin exclaim as he purple dress flutter as she spin. It was then it struck Hiccup that they were the girls on the Carrier with him earlier today. 

'Hey aren't you that kid on the carrier with a wolf?' the girl dressed in full black ask.  
Hiccup stay silent for a moment unsure whether to reply or not. He simply nodded his head. Jack stay quiet monitoring hiccup. 

'Wow... must be great to one' The girl in black said. 'Oh where are my manners. I'm Mavis. And this is Astrid, Merida and Rapunzel.' 

'Hi... I'm Hiccup....' Hiccup bit his lower lips hoping none of them would laugh. 'And that is Jack' 

'Hiccup... tharts eh werid name' Merida said taking a bite out an apple. 

'No, I think it's fine' Rapunzel said as she smile at Hiccup and move her Gaze to a sexy jack. 

'Well whatever.. hi' Astrid said as she reach out to give hiccup a handshake.

'Nice beanie you got there' Mavis said with a rather awkward smile. 

'Thanks..' Hiccup replied as he pull his beanie down. 

'Well, we'll see you tomorrow then Good night!' Rapunzel said as she Drag Astrid and Mavis back. 

'And er Thanks fer helping. Hiccup!' Merida smiled and made her way back with her  
'tablet in her hand.  
'well that's awkward...' Hiccup blurt out as she return back to his typing. 

'Well you made more friends' Jack said as he shift his head closer to Hiccup. 

'Hey jack smile. My mum wants to see a picture of you' Hiccup said as he held up his tablet and took a selfie with Jack who looks so bloody photogenic. ' i'll send her the rest tomorrow' 

After receiving another email hiccup's face turn red. Jack peek over to read the email.  
He mumble the words as he read. 

'Aw.. both of you look so cute together.. I can see he would be the future son in law already' Jack mumbled. Only to look at Hiccup with a cute shade of pink blush that blend with his freckles. 

'Well.. that cute' Jack tease and smirk at Hiccup. 

'What no! I-- arr...' Hiccup wanted to say more when Jack gave a quick peck on his cheek. Teasingly. 

Which left hiccup burning hot with embarrassment. Jack giggled and roll off to sleep, pulling hiccup's sleeping bag closer to his. Hiccup didn't said anything and climb into his sleeping bag with toothless to get some sleep for tomorrows initiation test. 

Just as he was about to doze off , jack gave a quick peck on Hiccups forehead and swing an arm around him. 

'Goodnight hic' Jack said in a drowsy manner. Together both of them doze off.


	2. Initiation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animals will have name, but it would be base on their original name. And please note that the spelling is not Foness. It's actually Faunus

Hiccup awoke to the nudging of Toothless against his stomach in his sleeping bag. Letting out a purr for food.

'Good morning Bud...' Hiccup greeted his dragon, trying to sit up. The sound of snoring could be heard softly. Turning around to look at a sleeping Jack, with a saliva drooling down his mouth. 

'Wake up dude..' Hiccup whispered to jack as he shake him awake. Jack simply let out a groan as sunlight hit his face. 

'Uuggghhhhh~~~' Jack drawl as he did his morning stretch seeing Hiccup next to him, he gave a dorky smile. 

'Morning hic' he smirk, as Hiccup push his hands off and head for the toilet. Majority of the first years were still asleep. Silently tip-toeing his way to the locker room hugging toothless close in his arms. Jack followed silently behind, he could have swore he step on some fat kid's arm by accident but it didn't seems to wake him up. At the same time leaving cold air behind. 

Lucky for them the bath room is empty. Quickly, both of them had a quick morning shower. Toothless seems to need it too, as he jump into Hiccup's cubical while the warm water trail down on his black scaly skin. 

'I wonder if there is any cute girls this year. And if there is I would chop of the arms and legs of every Deathstalker I face for her.!' a voice echoed in the room, while Hiccup was still in his cubical, wet and not dressed yet. Immediately instructing Toothless to be quiet. 

'Hmm.. some one is here..' the voice chuckled in a mischievous manner. 

'Nure!' hiccup whispered, as the snake manifest itself. Hiccup quickly whispered something to it as it nodded and disappeared. While Jack was busy scrubbing his hair, the water beneath his feet began to form a message. 

'Meet me outside.. Do not panic when anything happen. I'm heading out first

Hiccup' 

Jack smirk as he gently touch the wall that separates His cubical and Hiccup's. Frost began to form into an OK on his side. That quickly disappeared due to the hot steam.

Hiccup quickly dry himself and put on his clothings despite his hair still being wet.   
'That can come later..' He mumbled to himself. Before kneeling down, as the footstep towards his cubical became louder. 

'Kasu!' hiccup Whispered as the sheep manifest itself, and with a nod it disappeared into Hiccup's arm. Hiccup wait for them to be outside his cubical, immediately drawing two horizontal line in mid air, a huge blast of purple mist appeared. 

Hiccup quickly brush through the group of boys in front of him silently as the door opened. Not noticing anything Hiccup made his way out quickly. Everything happened in a blur and Hiccup stood outside at his locker. Sighing in relief, as he quickly put on his suit and armour. 

Jack walked out of the toilet like nothing had happened. Only in his brown pants as his tower hang over his bare shoulders. 

'What just happened? I didn't even heard anything, not a single sound of the door opening or your footsteps....' Jack shot continuously with a puzzled look. 

'I er.. did my magic?' Hiccup grin as he adjust his shield parts on his body. While Toothless sat on Hiccup's head covering his wet fox ears. Ensuring that no one is around, hiccup call upon the horse familiar. Making a quick few rounds drying Hiccup's hair and ears. Quickly putting on his beanie and adjusting his hair. 

Jack simply smirk as he dry himself and slip into his blue sweatshirt, putting on his gloves and Boots. Grabbing his staff before heading out with Hiccup. Making their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. 

'Good morning!' Ruby called out from behind as she jumped on Hiccup and Jack. 

'Morning!' both of them grasp for air as Ruby tighten her grip on them. 

'Ruby, you're going to choke them to their death if you don't release them' Pyrrah reminded as she walked up to them. 

'Oh sorry..' Ruby gave an apologetic smile as she release them. 

'Wow what happened? You two looked beat up before the test even began' Yang teased as she sat down infront of them. 

'Well in any case both of you better hurry, before the good food is gone' Jaune mentioned as he plop down next to Pyrrah with a tray full of sandwich. 

'Morning! How ya feeling?' Blake greeted as she patted Hiccup's head, feeling his fox ears twitching beneath the the beanie. 

'Not so good' Hiccup replied as she sneak a piece of salmon into this vest where toothless hides. 

'Here' Yang walked up and gave toothless a piece of apple, which he happily accepted. 'How about you frosty?' 

'Pretty much the same' Jack smirk as he play with the soup, stirring his spoon in it rounds after rounds. 

'Just don't get yourself killed' Weiss reminded as she sat down with a bowl of salad.

'Thanks for the heartfelt reminder..' Hiccup replied in a sarcastic manner. 

'I'm pretty sure she means well' Pyrrha added as she ate her bowl of cereal. 

'Well we will be cheering for you, so do your best' Ruby pointed out. 'Besides the whole school will be watching you guys' 

Soon the rest of the group gathered. Each giving both of them tips and stuff. Hiccup took note of it on his tablet, before switching to camera mode. 

'Hey Guys! Smile for the camera!' Hiccup announce catching everyone's attention. Everyone smiled for the image, spending the next few minutes taking photos with everyone. Even though Weiss was pretty reluctant to do so.

'What's that for?' yang grin asking. 

'I'm sending it to my mum... I promise to send her a picture of the people who I befriended' Hiccup replied with a silly grin as he type his messages. 

'Well, you two better get going! It is starting in an hour time.' Ruby said as they waved them goodbye. 

'oi!' A girl called out from behind, catching both their attention. Turning to see Merida with Rapunzel, Astrid and Mavis. 

'Wanna walk togethur?' Merida asked before look at Toothless who is cuddled in Hiccup's arms. 

'What is that?!' Astrid exclaimed as she points a finger at Toothless who let out a growl. Immediately retracting her hands. 

'He's a... Dragon' Hiccup replied nervously, as he tighten his grip around toothless. 

'Cool... I heard of them in tales but never do I have to the chance to see one!' Mavis stare in awe at Toothless. Only then Hiccup realize that Mavis had dressed differently, unlike yesterday. She's wearing a black blouse with black pants in heels. Attach at the back of her heels are guns, Pink guns with jewels on it. 

'Well we better hurry, we have to report 30 minutes before the test initiate!' Rapunzel exclaim pushing them quickly. Arriving at the Carrier platform. Headmaster Ozpin and Glinda were already waiting. Instructing first years. 

'Now, each one of you will be tag with this' Glinda explained as she held up a small tracking device. 'We will be able to check on you. And in case of any danger we can send help immediately' 

Afterwards she instructed, everyone to walk up to her as she pin the tracking device.   
After checking for a full attendance, everyone got onto the carrier and head off. Ruby and her gang were waving Jack and Hiccup off . While shouting 'Good Luck!' 

It was only minutes until they landed at a cliff with multiple platform laid across from one end to the other. Each with a name on it. Ozpin and Glinda stood in front at the very centre. 

'Now, you will find an abandon temple ground at the far side of the forest opposite of this cliff. In that Temple you will find a Relic. Now your goal is grab this relic and make your way back here where the carrier would be waiting to pick you up. Your team partner would be the person you first meet upon or after landing. While the remaining two will be decided by the relic you pick. Each team will consist of four member. I wish you all the best, good luck' headmaster Ozpin finished as he drank his coffee. 

'You will be with this team for the next four years of your time here in Beacon. Your skills will be assess. Those that you had learn and build up for the past few years. Now it's time to put them to the test. You will be using your own landing strategy once you have been launched' Glinda added.

One by one the platform activate, flipping the participants into the air. 

'Hey Hiccup!' Jack called out, catching Hicup's attention. 

'See you soon!!' Jack smirk and wink before being thrown into the sky. Hiccup swallowed his saliva down, slowly as his turn got closer. Toothless nudge him in his neck assuring Hiccup it would be fine. 

'Thanks Bud.... you ready?' Hiccup smiled, before Toothless could answer the platform underneath Hiccup activated throwing him forward into the air. 

Meanwhile back at Beacon academy, the test is being displayed all over school. While some students have the privilege of watching it in the headmaster Office, watching every individuals at the same time. 

'And off they go' Yang hummed as she watch the participants being flung into the air.

'Go Hiccup!' Ruby cheered as they watch Hiccup's screen. In the room stood team R.W.BY , J.N.R.P , E.J.E.G (team Eject) and lastly Team S.H.I.D (Team Shield).  
Team E.J.E.G Consist of Elsa, Jonny, Eugene and Guy. While Team S.H.I.D consist of Snotlout, Hans, Ivan (Some Random dude that won't be important at all) and Dagur. 

'READY BUD?!' Hiccup shouted to beat the sound of air. Toothless nodded as he grab Hiccup by his collar flinging him up into the air. A spell circle opened infront of Toothless, as he pass through. Toothless grew in size, at the same time catching Hiccup on his back as they continue to fly. Lowering himself into the forest slowly. 

Meanwhile Jack, seems to be doing quite well. Summon the wind to help with his landing. Using the crook end of his staff to grab onto one of the branches swinging himself from tree to tree before landing on a brunch. 

'Hey! I did that too!' Ruby exclaimed excitedly from the headmaster's office. While the others giggled at the comment, flushing Ruby red. 'I really did okay!' Ruby huff as she folded her arms. 

'okay okay you did' yang said to comfort Ruby. Shifting her eyes back to the screens watching how the other participants land. Watching a girl with similar Yellow hair. 

'Okay rapunzel.. how goes everything..... RELEASE PIN!' she commanded. Immediately, the metal hair pin tied at the bottom of her braid, unlock itself and untangle her braid. Extending her hair to it's fullest length, grabbing some of her hair and throwing it at some tall trees. The metal hair pin had turn into Daggers at the very end of her hair. This made Rapunzel looked like Medusa, the snake head creature. Nevermind lets put that aside. Pinning her dagger hairs into trees, slowing her down. After finally coming to a stop Rapunzel landed herself on a smaller tree.

'Retract!' Rapunzel commanded, immediately all the dagger- hair came back and braid itself, forming back the hair pin. After doing a quick check, she leap off the branch. 'Where is Merida....' 

'YAAA HOOO!!!!' Merida shouted with joy at the top of her lungs. After coming close to the tree, Merida immediately whipped out her two daggers and joining it together at the very base of the dagger. Forming a bow, pulling an arrow out of her quiver, Merida shot it in mid air as the arrow split into two with a line attach to each other, forming a zip line. Using her bow as the handle and landed herself on the ground. Quickly surveying the area , before making a move. Noticing above as Mavis flew above her. 

Mavis drew a spell circle using her fingers. Upon passing through it, she fell down like a meteorite. Coming close to the trees, Mavis stopped herself as she stood against the bark of the trees sideways. 'Hi there...' A voice called out. Mavis turn to look at a girl with orange hair holding onto a purple whip. 

'Hi, i'm Mavis' She replied as she dust herself and walk downwards towards the ground.

'My name is Anna, I guess we are partners?' the girl ask with a smile. Mavis smiled back and nodded. 

Astrid is still in the middle of landing. Drawing out her axe, detaching the head revealing a chain. Throwing the head of the axe at some branch pulling herself into a swing. Immediately flipping the handle her weapon switch into a crossbow, shooting an arrow to hook her to the ground. Upon landing, Astrid threw her axe into the air, watching it as it retracts back to it's original form. 

Something caught her eyes, as the figure jump from tree to tree. Astrid could make out the cat claws on the hands of that figure. Immediately going into battle stance ready to attack the figure as it came closer. 

'Stop! Don't attack! I'm friendly' the figure said in a female voice. Slowly coming out into the light, revealing messy brown hairs and a tiger print vest, with brown combat pants and shoes. ' My name is Eep' 

'Astrid' Astrid replied as she place her axe away to shake Eep's hands. 

'Wow.. that went fast' yang commented while the others nodded in agreement. 

'This is getting boring..' Snotlout exclaimed as he made his way out of the room, his team followed closely behind. 

'What's his problem?' Yang ask while the rest shrugged. 

'I wonder who will Hiccup be paired with..' Ruby mumbled to herself. While the others watch. 

'Thanks bud' Hiccup said as Toothless walked through a spell circle and shrink in size. 'Now how about we find Jack?' Hiccup ask Toothless as he nodded in agreement. Not wasting any time Hiccup took off. 

Walking cautiously through the emerald forest, keeping track of any sounds of any grim. Hiccup began to notice the white platform he is walking on seems to be moving backwards while he is not advancing at all. Immediately he stopped.

'Toothless is it just me or is the floor actually.....' Hiccup trilled off as a hiss could be heard from behind, turning around immediately to face a giant white snake '..moving'  
he ended gulping down his saliva as he stare at the King Taijitu. 

'HICCUP DUCK!' Merida scream from behind as she shot an explosive arrow at the head of the serpent. Hiccup immediately obeyed, after the arrow had impacted, Hiccup ran up to Merida's side. 

'Hey partner' Hiccup panted as he draw out his ornate shield. 

'Aye. Now how about we kill this thing eh?' Merida grin as she drew another arrow. 

'With pleasure, Toothless Plasma Blast!' Hiccup instructed as he shot a bag of oil towards the serpent. Combining with explosion with Merida's Explosive arrow followed by a loud boom. 

'You think that got it?' Hiccup ask as he peek over his shield. 

'Ay... err... nope' Merida said in an uncertain manner as she tap Hiccup on his shoulder and pointed to a black snake. 

'Great....' Hiccup grumble under his breath, immediately withdrawing his shield.   
'Tachi!' Hiccup called out, while merida was busy dealing with the black King Taijitu.   
Immediately the mouse familiar manifested himself before disappearing into Hiccup's arm. 

'Merida get behind me now!' Hiccup instructed, Merida immediately ran to Hiccup

'So yew got eh plan yet?' Merida ask as she readied an arrow. Hiccup stayed silent as he drew a single horizontal line in the air with his finger. 'What are yew...' 

A sound of a slash could be heard, and soon after the head of the black serpent fell to the ground. 

'How did yew...' Merida wanted to ask only to be interrupted by a hissing from behind. Hiccup immediately drew another line cutting the head of the white serpent.   
'...do that....' Merida finished. 

'You'll find out soon enough..' Hiccup replied 'Now lets go before more of them show up' 

'Yea sure.. I wonder how Punzie is doing' Merida mumbled as Hiccup and her took off. 

'Come on Pascal.. i'm sure it's not that bad' Rapunzel wondered. Till the sound of roaring reach her ears. 'yet......come one lets see whose fighting' 

Immediately running to the direction of the sound. As she got closer a gust of cold wind hit her, forcing her to hug herself as cold breath escapes from her mouth. 

'Who or what could have done that!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she continue forward. 

'Can't touch me!' a male voice mock. Rapunzel walk closer as she notice a group of Ursa stood in a circle, they seems to be surrounding something or someone. Suddenly the Ursa standing infront of her turned into ice and break. 

Rapunzel let out a yelp and hid behind a tree, peeking at the very edge of the bark. 

'Too slow!' Jack mocked as he Jump from head to head shooting ice shards and freezing the Ursas. As he was about to leap to another Ursa's head, another Ursa pounce at him. Forcing him to miss his step and fall to the ground with a grunt. 

'Okay.. now that kinda hurts' Jack immediately stood up and dodge the Ursas as they took turn pouncing onto him. Jack finally had enough and decided to go serious, Slamming his staff onto the ground. A huge blast of cold wind, followed by frost being formed on the surface of the floor. Sending all incoming Ursa away. 

Scanning around for any incoming Ursa Jack spotted Rapunzel running towards him, Pulling something out of her stocking and throwing it at his Directions. 

'WOWOW!!' Jack yelp as he quickly duck to dodge the flying knives. Hearing sounds of the daggers stabbing something. Jack look up to see a Ursa with a Dagger punctured face falling to the ground. 

'Thanks' Jack said as he got up and dust himself. 

'You should watch your back sometime' Rapunzel reminded as she walked out and pull out the daggers from the Ursa's face before clicking them in her stockings.

'right... i'll work on that' Jack grumbled under his breath as he walked away. 

'What's his problem?' Rapunzel ask Pascal who gave a shrugged in return.

'Sir.. it seems the last pair had been formed.' Glinda notify the headmaster 

'Hmmmmm' Ozpin hummed. 

'Professor Ozpin? Speaking of which what did you use as relics this year?' Glinda asked again. 

'Hmmmmmmm' Ozpin hummed again. Glinda tighten her grip on her tablet ready to smack Ozpin at any time, for ignoring her questions. But she relax the moment she realize he is concentrated on something. 

'Well so now all that is left would be the relic' Yang announce, while everyone else stayed silent and watch quietly. Shifting their eyes to Merida and Hiccup. 

'And here we are...' Hiccup proudly announce as they stood on the cliff opposite of the abandon temple. 

'Let's go then!' Merida said as she leap her way down. Hiccup and toothless shrugged at each other before making their way down too. Walking to the centre of the temple. There are server pillars some are damage, some are empty while the other had a card place on it. 

'Tarot cards....' Hiccup mumbled as he look at each of them. 'Some of them are in a pair while others are just single' 

'How bout this?' Merida ask as she took a card that reads The Sun. 

'Sure' Hiccup replied making their way out. 'So now we have to--' 

'RUN!!' Mavis called out pulling Anna as they made their way into the clearing. 

'MAVIS!!' Merida call out hugging her. 

'MERIDA! Oh thank god! We were being chase by a group of Beowolf !' Mavis panted. ' Oh and this is Anna' 

'YOU WERE WHAT?!' Hiccup exclaimed as Mavis pointed to the woods, beowolfs stood at the very edge not daring to enter the clearing. While from the other side of trees began to fall. 'Great now what.....' 

Astrid and Eep came running out of the Forest at light speed.   
'Astrid!' Merida called out as they stopped in front of them panting. 

'Hey Merida, Mavis. This is Eep' Astrid panted really hard. 

'Please don't tell me you were chase by a herd of Beowolfs' Hiccup pleaded.

'Close enough.. Ursas. Lots of them' Eep replied as she adjust her clothings, before pointing to the forest where a group of Ursas were waiting at the edge of the forest. 

'Great......'Hiccup grumbled under his breath. Till the sound of a bird screeching. 

' Oh what now....' Hiccup complained. 

'Hey HICCUP!' Jack called from above riding a Nevermore. While below them Rapunzel ran out of the forest. 

'DEATHSTALKER!!' She screamed. Running as fast as she could when a deathstalker followed closely behind, but was block off by Jack's thick wall of ice.

'Dejavu' Ruby mumbled as they watch the 8 of them being surrounded. While the others giggled. 

'Come on.. you can get through this' Elsa prayed while everyone in the turn to look at her. 'Anna is my little sister' She answered immediately, everyone nodded with a 'oohh' 

'HOW COULD ALL OF YOU LEAD THEM HERE!!!' Hiccup snapped at everyone, as they bow their head in an apologetic manner. A mummers of sorry wave among the 6 of them. 

'How eh' bout we grab the Relics and run for it?' Merida suggested as she push hiccup away. 

'Right that sounds good...' Jack agreed as he walk in with Rapunzel. Rapunzel immediately pick out The Sun.

'Why would you pick that?' Jack ask out of curiosity

'Because it's my family crest' Rapunzel replied excitedly. 

'So which one are you going to go for?' Anna ask Mavis. 

'I'll go with the Moon' Mavis said as she pick up the card. 

'Then so will we' Astrid added as she pick out The Moon opposite of Mavis. 

'Now how about we get our butts out of here?' Rapunzel Suggested

'It's pretty impossible with all of them waiting to kill us' Astrid said. 

'We have to work as a team' Eep said while the others nodded in agreement. 

'I say we vote for a leader' jack suggested. 

'Sounds great' Mavis commented ' But who?' 

'I vote for Hiccup!' Jack exclaim with a huge grin. 

'WHAT ME?! NO!' Hiccup tried to protest

'All in favour of Hiccup?' Merida commented as she raise her hands, everyone else did too. 

'Now Hiccup get us out of here' Jack said as he push Hiccup to the front. 

'I er...' Hiccup sigh as he rub the back of his head trying to think of an idea. 

'Here's a map if you need it' Eep offered as she show their location on a hologram. 

'Hmm.... if we can make our way to this abandon temple then maybe we can get back without encountering more of them' Hiccup began to mumble under his breath pointing to various part of the map.

'I got an idea.. but it will involve lots of....' Hiccup trilled off trying to find the correct word. 

'Blood?' Mavis added

'Fighting?' Astrid said as she readied her axe

'Running?' Rapunzel added

'Screaming?' Jack ask

'Shooting?' Merida ask

'Climbing?' Eep added

'Crying?' Anna ask. 

'Er... yes, yes yes yes yes, yes and no' Hiccup answered.   
'Okay so this is what we are going to do, first we have to make it pass this crowds of Grims to the abandon temple just outside the forest. Then there will definitely be lots of fighting , but no one gets left behind' Every nodded. 

'Once we reach the temple everyone will have to run up the cliff' 

'How?' Merida ask with a huge question mark. 

'You'll see. Next we will make a run for the Carrier, I will throw everyone off like how we were thrown at the start of the test. Jack, Mavis, Merida I need your cover fire, Eep, Rapunzel Anna and Astrid you four will be at the front line clearing a path. While Toothless and I will watch everyone's back. No one gets behind me okay?' Everyone nodded. 

'GO!' Hiccup shouted. Immediately everyone ran to the Ursa's. Hiccup drew a two horizontal line, covering the whole area with a thick purple mist. 'Keep running!' 

Jack noticed, everything went silent and all the Ursa seems to be slower then usual. 

'JACK! NOW!' Hiccup called out. Jack slam his staff onto the floor leaping to the front, creating a road of ice. Hiccup drew a circle, manifesting a gigantic lily pad underneath everyone. Big enough to fit everyone in it.

'Shoot!' Hiccup commanded, everyone began to shoot front, dispersing the group of Ursa. Toothless let out a roar catching Hiccup's attention as a group of Beowolfs were chasing them at quite a speed. 

'Great...' Hiccup mumbled, drawing a shape of a bomb in the air. Manifesting a big orange bomb. The beowolfs stopped in their tracks as curiosity take over. Wondering near the bomb. 2 seconds later an explosion can be heard as they continue to the clearing. 

'Here we are...' Jack said as landed on the ground, everyone quickly jump from the lily pad. 

'How are we going to get across?' mavis ask as she stood at the very edge of a broken bridge. 

'The gap is too big to make the jump!' Astrid exclaimed. The sound of roaring echoed in the air. 

'Those who can go over get over now!' Hiccup instructed while he turn to Toothless.   
'Get them over. I'll try to by some time' Toothless was really reluctant to leave his master alone but still he obeyed. 'i'll be fine bud. Just go, when you're done wait for me at the other side. Make sure none of them come over okay?' 

Toothless quickly open his spell circle and changed in size. Kneeling down for Astrid, Eep and Anna to get on. Immediately taking off to the worn down building. Jack called upon the wind and held Rapunzel across. Mavis gave one hell of a leap, but far enough to get her to the other side. 

'We need to go get Hiccup!' Jack exclaimed as he place Rapunzel down and flew for Hiccup. Only to be stopped by Toothless. 

'Move Toothless! Don't you care for Hiccup?!' Jack demanded in a frustrated manner. Toothless still wouldn't let him pass. 

'I'll be fine Jack' Hiccup called from across. ' Get them to that Cliff! I'll be with you in a sec' 

Jack hesitate for a moment but obeyed. Hiccup whistled for Toothless to come over, Jumping onto Toothless and quickly catching up with the rest. Hiccup turn to watch the group of Grim gathering at where he once stood. A few seconds later, the ground exploded. 

'YES!' Hiccup exclaim in success, till the sound of a Nevermore screech. 'oh thor....'   
Hiccup look around to see two Nevermore flying toward his direction. 

'TOOTHLESS!' Hiccup cried out, Toothless immediately duck down to ground level where the others are. Waiting at the base of the cliff.

'So how are we going to do this?' Rapunzel ask ' We have two Nevermore guarding out way up. And not all of us can run up a wall quick enough'

'Kabe!' Hiccup called out. *Poof* His cat familiar manifested herself. 

'That is going to get us up?' Astrid questioned. 

'yes she will' Hiccup replied, turning to give the cat a nod as he pointed up. 'Follow her quick. Jack I need your help in distracting those while we buy time for them to make their way to the top' 

'You got it' Jack gave a silly grin as he took off to the sky. 

'Merida keep them save, once you reach the top provide us some cover fire' Hiccup instructed before taking off on Toothless. 

'So what now?' Astrid ask cocking an eyebrow on the cat who is busy licking it's paw at the moment. Stopping for a moment, the cat gave a meow and rushed up the wall. Leaving glowing cat prints upwards, as she stood on the wall signalling the rest to follow before taking off at an extreme speed. 

'GO!' Mavis shouted. Rapunzel immediately went off. Running up the wall following the glowing cat prints. 

'This is cool!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she continue running up. Merida and the rest followed closely behind. While Mavis used her own magic allowing her to run up the wall. At the same time providing Jack and Hiccup cover fire with her pistols. 

'HEY! HICCUP! GOT ANY PLANS?!' Jack called out as he flew next to Hiccup. 

'WORKING ON IT!' Hiccup replied back, burying deep in his thoughts. 

'Hello Hiccup!' A man manifested himself on the back of Toothless. He greeted with a rather scary tone.

'Moe!' Hiccup called out in surprise. Jack had a pretty stun look on his face as he study the man. He has white hair at the side of his head but at the centre fire red hair leading down to a pony tail. Red outlines along his eyes. Dressed in a white traditional Japanese attire with fire patterns at the end. His arms and legs were wrap in some red bandage, at the same time smoking on a pipe. 

'You think you can help?' Hiccup ask in a some what cheery manner. 

'Who do you think you are asking Hiccup? I am the Great MOEGAMI! GOD OF FIRE!!' Moe boasted loudly. 

'Yea you better hurry....' another man manifested himself countering with a toneless voice

'Geki! Wait.. so is this a competition between you two?' Hiccup questioned

Jack eyes widen at the other man. He had white hair that is much longer then the other dudes (Tied up in a ponytail), with a white headband decorated in red outlines. He is dressed In a traditional Japanese archer attire, black sleeveless shirt with black gloves that stretch to his biceps. Wearing a white gauntlet with nothing covering his shoulders revealing red lighting tattoos. A white baggy pants that sinks into some traditional shoes. Holding onto a long thin bow and a yellow arrow with a lighting design at the back. 

' Hiccup.. they have been at it for hours...' a third man manifested himself complaining in a cool like manner.

'Is that so Ite?' Hiccup asked again as he turn to face the three of them.

Ite is dressed in a thick traditional Japanese winter wear wearing ear muff with horns on it. His hair is white like the others and tied up with a busy ponytail. A red scarf and on his white coat red wave patterns were sew on it. With icicles forming at the bottom of the coat. Hiding everything beneath the coat. At the same time hooked onto his back is a big horn.

'Well, i'll be really grateful if you guys can take care of them for me right now.' Hiccup requested. 

'Alright! Lets get this done and over with' Moe exclaimed as he roll his shoulder and grab the pipe readying himself. A sudden yellow flash zoom pass him hitting one of the Nevermore. 

'What do you think you are doing to my target?!' Moe snapped turning to see Geki who just release a shot, readying another one.

'I don't see your name on it....' He replied not looking into Moe's eyes, purposefully mocking him in a friendly manner. Toothless let out a growl. 

'Yea yea.. i'm on it' Moe complained. And with that he leap up high into the air his Yukata fluttering behind him and landed on the other Nevermore. Jack watch as the Nevermore flew further away and burst into flames. 

'Wow....' he mouth the words. Turning to look at Hiccup. Wait.. did Hiccup just blush?! 

Hiccup turn to see Jack smiling in a dorky with the red ball of burning bird behind him. Making that smile more perfect. 

'Hmm?' Ite hummed ' Is something wrong hiccup?'   
r   
'Oh er nothing.. why don't you help to get rid of those Grims below?' 

'Sure...' He replied before leaping off with his big horn. As he was about to land, Ite readied his horn and blew into it. Making a melodious cold sound, a huge blast of blizzard burst fort from the big hole in the horn. Instantly wiping out the entire horde of Ursas and Beowolfs. 

'I guess that fixes the problem for now' Jack commented as he redirected himself back to the group. As he was about to reach the cliff, the remaining Nevermore dove and attack him. Knocking him out for a split second. 

'JACK!' Rapunzel scream from above, watching in horror as Jack fell. 

'GOT HIM!' A female voice echoed, a sudden huge blast of wind came forth as a shadow zoom into the sky above the cliff , landing in front of them with Jack in her arms bridal style. 

'Here you go~' She said in a cheerful manner as she place Jack on the ground, placing his staff next to him before running and jumping over the cliff landing on the Nevermore. 

'OI KAZE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!' Geki shouted as he readied an arrow. 

'What?! NO WAY! You guys are having all the fun!' The lady replied. Dressed in a traditional female Japanese assassin attire without shoes. Her white silver pony tail touches the floor, and tied in her hair was a Japanese fan with a shrine ribbon that reach half the length of her pony tail. Red lines in a wind motion covered her body and attire. 

'HICCUP!! GEKI IS BEING MEAN!!' Kaze complained as she folded her arms and look to the side. Geki's face frown, and release the arrow. Sending it straight to the Nevermore. 

'HEY! Now that was mean' Kaze complained as she landed on Toothless back. 

'Guys... not now' Hiccup whine ' Now how about the both of you work together for now?' 

'Fine by me' Geki replied as he readied another arrow. 

'Fine' Kaze grumbled as she remove the fan from her hair. Jumping off Toothless back as Geki release the arrow. 

'Come forth Divine wind, Blow away the cloud of darkness, cleanse the world with you gust bringing all the evil with it' Kaze held the fan with both hand and chanted. As she got nearer with a swing of the fan, a huge gust of wind burst forth. 

Kaze smiled as she pin her Fan back into her hair landing on the Nevermore. Geki withdrew his bow. Everyone else watch as the Nevermore split into pieces. 

'Show Off' Moe grumbled as he landed next to Ite on the ground. 

'Aren't you the one?' Ite countered, before vanishing. Moe cursed under his breath and vanish as well. 

'Well we should get going too Hiccup' Kaze spoke in a gleeful tone before vanishing. 

'Thanks' Hiccup called out as Geki nodded and disappeared . Hiccup quickly made his way back to the group to check on Jack. 

'How is he doing?' Hiccup ask as he ran to them, Jack was groaning as he tried to sit up. 

'Fine' Merida replied folding her arms. 

'Well we better get going. Hiccup you have lots of explaining to do!' Astrid threaten as they took off. 

Toothless had Jack on his back with Hiccup as they ran for the Carrier located right ahead. Glinda was already waiting inside the Carrier with headmaster Ozpin. 

'Welcome back' She greeted as she pointed to the empty row of seats, gesturing them to have seat while they wait for the others to return. Hiccup had Jack laid across his the seats with his head resting on his lap while toothless slept next to him. 

'Get some rest. You guys did a good job out there' Glinda said to them as they close their eyes and slept. Hiccup was still awake watching Jack sleeping on his lap, brushing away his hair revealing his closed eyes. 

'Hey~' Jack whispered with his eyes closed, smiling. Shifting himself to a more comfortable position with his head still resting on Hicucp's lap. 

'You're awake... hows your head?' Hiccup ask as he stroke Jack's hair, as a dorky smile slide across his face.

'Still hurts... like lots' Jack replied as he rolled to the side facing Hiccup's stomach and doze off. 

'Dork...' Hiccup mumbled under his breath. Hiccup watch as pairs make their way in and wait. After the last pair had arrive, the Carrier took off immediately. Glinda collected the Relics from every pair. 

'So how was it?' Headmaster Ozpin walked over and ask Hiccup. 

'It was fine sir... although we did ran into lots of trouble on the way back' Hiccup grin innocently. 

'Well just be glad that you made it back alive' Ozpin chuckled as he walked away. Just as the Carrier had landed, Glinda made a quick announcement. 

'Report to the Ceremonial Hall in 4 hours, now go have yourself a good break' She ended, walking out of the carrier with headmaster Ozpin. 

Hiccup walked out with Jack, Ruby and the gang were waiting for them at the entrance. 

'Welcome back!' Ruby exclaimed as she threw her arms around Hiccup and Jack.

'That was amazing! How did you do all that?!' Yang exclaimed as she punch Hiccup in the arm. 

'I did say I will show it to you eventually' Hiccup replied rubbing his arm from the punch. Ouch...

'Now both of you better get to washing up. You two look horrible' Pyrrha said motioning them to go. Hiccup turn to see Anna hugging a girl he had never seen before. 

'I thought for a moment you were a goner!' Elsa cried. 

'I'm fine Elsa' Anna replied patting on her Sister's head, while the rest of them stood behind Anna. 

'That's Elsa, the one I told you about?' Yang explain as she point to Elsa. Hiccup and Jack nodded together as they 'Oh' together. 

'Well hello there....' a male voice came from behind. Catching the entire gang's attention. 

'What do you want Dagur?' Weiss ask fiercely. 

'Oh nothing Weiss.. just wanting to tell them a good job. You know me... good inside out' Dagur said with a evil grin, eyeing Hiccup. 

'Back off!' Yang retorted standing in front of Hiccup, knowing they are up to no good.

'What's wrong wishing our juniors a job well done Yang?' Snotlout asked, flexing his muscles and winking at Astrid as they walk past them. Astrid rolled her eyes and continue with the rest of her gang. 

'Come on' Jaune interjected pushing Jack and Hiccup away. Dagur snicker evilly as they watch them leave. Something about that snicker send bad vibes down Hiccup's spine.

'Who are they?' Jack ask as they made their way into the locker room. 

'Team S.H.I.D. Or Shield. One of the few most hated group of people in beacon' Ruby answered. ' You two definitely don't wanna be around them' 

'Well for now get yourself clean' Jaune interjected pushing them into the male shower room. 

'Hey Hic think I can share the cubical with you?' Jack ask innocently. Hiccup immediately stop, feeling the his head going hot. 

'I..errr..' Hiccup stammered looking at Toothless. Toothless let out a cheery purr as he nudge against Hiccup's neck. 

'Su...sure...' Hiccup replied stammering, his face turn into a bright shade of pink. Pyrrha and the rest giggled outside as they overheard the conversation. 

'Cool~' Jack grin as he pulled Hiccup into the cubical at the corner of the room. Sneaking a few peeks at Hiccup as he remove his top. Exposing a freckled covered body. Jack blushed for a bit as he quickly remove his top too. 

Hiccup removed his beanie and pants leaving him with only his boxers, allowing his tail to wriggle freely. Turning to see a butt naked Jack under the running water. Slowly he removed his boxer, as soon as he was fully naked a pair of wet arms wrapped around his stomach and pulled him under the running warm water.

'Jack?' Hiccup whispered ' What are you doing?' 

'Hugging?' He replied as he bury his nose into Hiccup's hair. Feeling his fox ears twitching against his cheeks. Hiccup wrapped his tail around Jack's waist as he rest his hands on Jack's. 

'Let's stay like this for a short while.. i'm sure the other's won't mind' Jack mumbled.   
Toothless let out a soft groan as he flew over the cubical to wait with the rest, although he is still dripping wet. 

'Hiccup?' Pyrrha called out from the entrance. 

'Give us 5 more minutes!' Hiccup responded as he broke away from Jack's embrace to grab the soap. 

'I'll wash for you and you wash for me' Jack said as he grab the shampoo out of Hiccup's hand. Applying some on his hands and began scrubbing Hiccup's head. 

'Stop moving will you?' jack chuckled as Hiccup's fox ears twitch constantly. 

'It tickles~' Hiccup purred the words as he wriggle his tail like a dog. Looking up to meet jack's blue eyes. Slowly Jack moved his hands down to Hiccup's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Hiccup broke away from the kiss face blushing cherry red.

'What are we doing?' Hiccup asked with burning red cheeks.

'Kissing, bathing and hugging?' Jack replied with a dorky grin as he tug on Hiccup's tail that was still wrapped around his waist. 'Well we better hurry' he added. 

Grabbing the body soap and began scrubbing Hiccup's freckled back. Playfully planting a kiss on the back of his neck. Tensing him for a moment, as he could feel Hiccup's tail tighten it's grip around his waist. 

Hiccup quickly did his share and dried himself, Putting on his clothings and waited for jack to dress his under half before opening the cubicle to meet the rest. Jaune gestured them to his room with their belongings. 

'Go on both of you can sleep on my bed for now. You earned it' Jaune said as he help with their belongings. Everyone gathered in J.N.R.P room as they waited for the team results. Jack was laying on the bed ready to doze off at any second while Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed and stroke Toothless.

'So Hiccup who were those people that helped you?' Yang asked. 

'Yea?! Who were they?' Weiss added. 

'Oh.. those people –' Hiccup explained but got interrupted. 

'We are his Guardian animals' A female voice echoed around the room. 

'Great...' Hiccup groan. A woman manifested herself, with white fox ears and a traditional Japanese shrine priest attire. Standing next to Hiccup. Wearing a green necklace.

'Ammy....' Hiccup groan. 

'Wow...' Ruby breath the words as she gaze at Ammy. 

Slowly others began to manifest themselves. Making the room more crowded then it is. 

'So these are Hiccup's friends?' A female ask in a drunken voice. 

'This is Kasu.. my goat familiar. You know the one with the purple mist?' Hiccup introduced. Kasu has white hair like all the other Familiars, she is dressed in a traditional Japanese courtesan attire, holding onto a big Sake bottle. A yellow cloth is tied around her neck and her gloves are metallic.

'And whose that guy?' Blake ask pointing in the direction of an old man. 

'That is Yomi, my dragon familiar.. god of restoration' Hiccup explained. 

'It's nice to meet you' Yomi greeted. He has horns sticking out of his head, as his beard and eyebrows are really long not to mention an oversize nose. His beer belly can be seen as it wasn't covered in his yukata. Holding onto a staff

'Err.. how I didn't-' Blake ask again but was interrupted. 

'Oh sorry, I didn't meant for you to see me like this' Yomi said as he shape shifted himself. Becoming taller and much younger looking. His belly sink back in and his nose shrink in size. He had no more beard nor are his eyebrows really long. 

'I'm done' His voice had change into a much younger one compare to his old frail one.

'I meant him not you' Blake shot back sternly. Pointing at a little boy hiding behind Yomi. 

'Oh him? Why didn't you say so?' Yomi chuckled as he push the small boy to the front. 'He's really shy'

'That's Tachi' Hiccup introduce.

'….' Tachi didn't said anything. Attach to his back would be a great sword, he is dressed in a traditional swordsman attire. A Sleeves red shirt, with a red piece of arm guard that covers up half his arms. Exposing a tattooed shoulder on both sides. He wore a Yukata but only the lower half as he left the top to dangle around his waist. Big eyes like a mouse. Well he is the Rat Familiar. 

'Tachi.. why are you always this shy?' A voice called out from above. Catching everyone's attention. 

'What is she doing? Can I climb to?' Nora ask Ren. 

'Kabe get down...' Geki requested. 

'Fine....' Kabe grumbled, leaping from the ceiling and landing on the floor. Her bells that are tied to her hair tingle with a clam sound. A long pair of Ponytail and a pair of Cat ears sat on her head. Dressed in a somewhat similar manner like Kaze, but only a Big Ribbon was tied to to her back.

'Any one wants some mochi?' A boy offered as he held up a plate of white round balls. ( Its a Asia delicacy soft chewy and sticky. Not to mention variety of flavours )

'I'll try one!' Nora exclaimed grabbing a ball off the plate, putting it in her mouth and began chewing. 

'MMMM~~!~~' Nora squeal in delight from the wonderful taste. Signalling everyone should have one, especially Ren. Taking one and shoving it into his mouth. His eye widen as the taste exploded in his mouth. Everyone had a piece of it except for Hiccup.

'That's really nice of you Yumi' Hiccup praise as he let out a huff, cheeks slightly redden from the comment. Yumi had a pair of Bunny ears on his white hair, holding onto a hammer that is use to make these delicious Mochi. Dressed in a traditional shrine attire with short pants and high heels slippers. And two fluff balls are tied to his neck dangling at his chest level.

'I want one!' another boy exclaimed. 

'I want one too!' a second boy exclaimed. 

'now now.. we have to wait. Yumi will get angry at us' a third boy said. 

'Aww.. but I want it!' the second boy exclaimed.

'Hasu! Tsuta! Wait till our guest had their share first!' Yumi snapped at them. 

'Saki... Yumi is being mean!' Tsuta complained as he tuck on a blindfolded boy. Dressed in a Japanese shrine priest attire, with a hat that is much too similar to the other two boys. 

'You have to wait Tsuta' Saki replied to the brother who is wearing small cymbals over his ears. Wearing a similar hat to Saki and the other boy. A sleeveless red shirt with cloth covering both arms just slightly above the fore arms. 

'I say we snatch them!' the first boy exclaimed, as he bite his flower hard in his mouth. 

'Hasu I said be patient, Yumi will give us our share later' Tsuta reminded as he wipe out a fan and began to fan himself.

Blake giggled at the sight of those three.

'Hey can you guys help me for a moment?' A man called out in a worry tone. Kaze , Ammy ,Kabe and a tall lady walked over to that man in distress. 

'Baku, you are such a terrible dad' Kaze commented as she held one of Baku's baby. 

'Okay fine I got it, but they are still my responsibility' Baku replied. Baku is a big man, and he carry with him all his children. He wore a brown vest that reach only to his chest while his stomach and arms are covered in a red bandage. His hair is tied up leaving a trail of hair to the bottom of his back, resembling a pig tail and at the very tip a spark is constantly flickering like a bomb.

'Here let me help you' the tall woman spoke as she lifted one of the babies crawling over Baku's head. 'There, there' She spoke in such a gentle tone that jack swore if she was talking to him, he would have slept. 

'Nure~~ You and Baku would make such a great couple' Kasu teased as she drank from her Sake bottle. 

'But... but.. but....' Nure began to cry as she held the baby closer. Nure is dressed like a traditional Japanese princess, her long beautiful white hair falls perfectly under her shoulders. A ribbon that is tied to a round glass container at both ends dangled from her sleeves at each sides.

'OI! KASU!' Moe exclaimed as he search for a napkin for Nure. Hiccup handed him a box of tissue. 'Thanks man!' Immediately, Moe handed the box of tissue to Nure. 

'hmmm...' Ite watch silently as he took a step forward. Only to trip and fell, everyone burst out into laughters. On the bright side, Nure giggled a little as she hid her face behind her sleeves. All of a sudden the atmosphere light up. 

Hiccup let out a yawn as he lay down on the back next to jack who buried his face in the pillow after laughing pretty hard. Shifting his pants down a little to let his tail run free as he remove his beanie. Toothless was already fast asleep. 

After a brief introduction of every familiar, Hiccup grew really tired. 

'Alright, we better take our leave. Have a good rest Hiccup' Ammy said as she pat Hiccup between his ears giving him a quick scratch watching him dozing off, before vanishing. Before dozing off, Jack held Hiccup closer making sure the brunette had enough space in case he roll off the bed. (painful experience man...) 

Everyone else left the room to give them some peace and quiet for their shut eye. After hours..

'Hey guys.. wake up!' Ruby call out as she shake both of them awake.

'5 more minutes...' Jack groan as he hugged Hiccup closer. Which jerk the poor brunette away. 

'You guys better hurry and change if you don't wanna miss your team' Ruby added innocently. Jack immediately jump out of bed with Hiccup in his arms bridal style.

'Er jack?' Hiccup called out tugging at Jack's pants.

'Oh sorry..' jack immediately place him down on the floor.

'Change quickly!' Ruby reminded as she step out. 

As Hiccup took off his shirt. Jack traced his freckles using his finger, sliding down Hiccup's back. 

'What are you doing?!' Hiccup hissed jumping away from jack. 

'Tracing the dots' Jack dork-fully replied with a dorky grin. 

'Come on, gotta go' Hiccup said as he quickly change into his attire and head out, jack followed closely behind. 

'COME ON!!' Yang shouted pulling them at high speed through the hall way and into the ceremonial hall.

' Astrid Hofferson , Mavis Dracula, Eep Croods , Anna Arendelle The four of you had collected The Moon card. From now on you shall be known as team A.M.E.A ( Team America) . Led by Astrid Hofferson' Headmaster Ozpin announce as the screen flash their faces and their team name. Slowly the four of them made their way down. Cheering and clapping slowly died down as the next team made their way to stage.

'Jack Overland Frost, Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. The four of you had collected The Sun Card. From now on you shall be known as team J.R.M.H (team Jeremiah) Well since there is no appropriate name for your team. Led by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.   
Ozpin announce. The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping.

'Wait what? I though the first person on the team is the leader?' Hiccup asked as he registered the shock In his brain 

'We did say we will assess your skills...' Ozpin Chuckled

'Grats, Hic' Jack said as he elbow nudge Hiccup. Merida and Rapunzel smiled gleefully at him.

'YAY HICCUP!' Ruby cheered loudly from the crowd. Hiccup turn and scan the crowd. Weiss was clapping while Blake gave an approving smile. 

'Well done young man' Headmaster Ozpin praise as the group make their way down. 

'Yay team J.R.M.H!' Yang cheered as they made their way towards the gang. 

'Here is your room' Glinda said as she walked up to Hiccup handing him a piece of paper and four room keys.

'Let me see that' Weiss ask as she took the paper from Hiccup's hand. 'It's next to Jaune's room, which is just the opposite of us' 

'Room allocation is at random, as every year we have students graduating and coming in. Not to mention transferring out or dropping out. So we figure that both you and team A.M.E.A could use some privacy together.' Glinda explained as she gave a sly wink and walked away.

'i'm starting to like her' Merida said folding her arms. 

'I already am' Astris said as she copied Merida's action. 

'Yay for ROMMIES!' Ruby and Nora exclaimed throwing their hands up into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ sorry I took me a very long time to post this chapter. Busy busy busy~ 
> 
> This chapter is kinda messy. I can totally understand that if you find this really annoying, well weird story line ha..ha...ha...... It's just a tendency to make each of them badass in their own way which I thought would be great. Please leave your reviews, be it good or bad. 
> 
> Character Reference for Hiccup's Familiar. Please check out these links below if you wish to know how they look like. Reason why their name are pretty short is due to the fact their name have the word 'gami' at the back of it. An example would be Moe, as stated in the speech above somewhere he called himself 'Moegami'. That is their full name. Except for Ammy. Her full name is Amaterasu, the Japan Sun goddess. Links will be below for references. I strongly encourage you to do so. Copy & Paste or just simple Google it.
> 
> Animal Form: http://okami.wikia.com/wiki/Celestial_Brush_gods 
> 
> Human Form: http://konjo.sub.jp/o-kami/00.htm ( It's in Japanese, just simply click the four link at the left side of the screen next to the red line. Scroll through them)

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this would be the first chapter of the Big four RWBY Au. I strongly encourage you to watch RWBY, despite it being short it is still very interesting and some stuff needs to be understand through the show. Like the school and Foness. And check the web about Okami. Look up for the 13 brush gods. It's based on the Chinese zodiac and their powers are based on the game and Japan Culture. Gods and stuff. Their fighting style will be base on some game characters. Such as bayonetta.
> 
> Please leave some reviews, be it good or bad i'll still read. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed ^^. 
> 
> Please note this is my first time using AO3. please do visit my Fanfiction.net account.


End file.
